


Osamu's kitchen

by SekiSan69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, osamu - Freeform, osamu/reader, tw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiSan69/pseuds/SekiSan69
Summary: Osamu is a little curious about tastes sometimes so you help him out.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Osamu's kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> OMG WTF IS THIS PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. WHY DID I WRITE THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH? BIG FAT TWIGGER WARNING aha xoxo have fun

The male had the intrusive and insane thought at the back of his head for what seems to be years, he has never acted upon it but it is becoming an unbearable urge. Osamu's small idea has become a problem, from looking at ideas for the meat to looking at the taste; the male wanted to try human flesh extremely badly. He felt as if he was insane to think such filth, it was a thing often looked down upon, but why? One can eat any flesh besides humans and that rule didn’t make sense or he was going insane at that point. Osamu looked at people’s meat like a treat, a forbidden taste almost. 

He was extremely surprised when one day he shared the urge with his girlfriend, firstly introducing it as a joke but you were interested as well. Unlike him, you would love to be eaten, it was a small desire since you were little. To you, it was the ultimate way to satisfy a person by giving your flesh to them. Knowing it was an itch of his and ours, one day a conversation stuck again; but this time you would voice your own ‘joke’. With a light chuckle and a fear behind your head, you started the sentence. “Samu! Imagine eating your girlfriend’s flesh, that’s kinda romantic. Don’t you think?” Your words felt out of place but once the male gave it an awkward laugh and responded. “You would taste amazing.” You knew he had been desiring it as well, which was ideal for your biggest dream. “Say I gave you two of my fingers, would you eat them?” You played with your fingers on the top of Osamu’s grey hair as he slowly turned towards you, a confused yet intrigued expression was displayed on his face. “Well, I wouldn’t mind eating them.” He replied with visible hesitation, continuing to act as if this conversation is a casual joke; returning his stare back onto the small phone screen. You knew he didn’t take you seriously and the only thing you can do is take his phone and prove your statements. “Samu..” You spoke with fear of being judged even if it was your boyfriend such a request as ‘eat me’ is extremely odd if not insane. “Would you actually want to? I mean, I want to give you my all and that means even part of my body.” Osamu was taken back by these words, he doesn’t know if he is excited or disgusted. Being so close to it feels surreal, this whole thing is wrong but logic had nothing on the urge. “Yes..” The words that came out of his mouth were confused, brimming with hesitation but yet ecstatic feeling rushed through his head. “Please Y/N, two fingers will be enough. I need to try the taste.” Osamu’s voice was shaken with desperation and you are in awe of how serious he is being. Meaning one thing, you guys must cut off your fingers, which didn’t bother you the slightest, you wanted to watch him consume your body parts. As you nodded and grabbed the sharpest knife in the house you brought it to Osamu, who was already drooling off the thought. “Cut them.” You positioned your ring finger and pinky on a black towel to minimize blood spills, handing the knife to your boyfriend. His eyes were almost sparkling, he looked like a hungry dog waiting for its treat. “You are sure?” He asked one last time before doing something you cannot undo. “A hundred percent, Osamu.” As he licked his lips and positioned the knife a little below your first knuckles pressing the metal on the flesh. Clenching your jaw awaiting the pain of your fingers getting cut, you couldn’t help but stare into his grey eyes brimming with desire. The knife pressed into your skin as dark red blood began to spill and a scream came out of your mouth. Osamu pressed harder, more blood spilling, and bone showing. The pain was unbearable biting into your free hand trying to suppress it was suddenly you felt coldness hit where your fingers should sit. Watching the blood spill out and your fingers sitting an inch away from your hand as the male has gone feral from the sight. “Let’s get you some bandages.” He spoke so calmly it almost freaked you out but at the same time but the experience was bearable. The male slowly grabbed a long white strip of bandages and fed you an extreme dose of painkillers, you both wanted to witness him eating your fingers before even worrying about hospitals. What would you even explain? Better to stay home and treat it yourself. Osamu gave you a peck on your cheek, wet from the tears who have been running on your soft, tasty skin for a while now. As the male took a white plate who got stained with blood the second your fingers were set on it. You sat beside him, a mix of lust and painkillers clouding your thinking watch you boyfriend admire your flesh. “Eat it.” You commanded and the second your words left your sore mouth Osamu picked your pinky and looked at it taking a nib. A million senses running through him, licking the blood off before taking an actual bite. Tugging on the departed flesh like a dog on a bone, swallowing it whole and smiling deeply before taking another feral bite out of the flesh. You were watching as your own drool was taking over the flesh on your chin, your arm barely supporting the weight of your head. “Is it good, Samu?” Your words were slurred and blurry but the image of Osamu devouring your pinky is burned into your brain. He simply nodded as your ring finger was devoured in seconds as well, he seemed to be craving more looking at you with a hungry expression. Kissing your lips as he whispered. “I love you so much…” Into your ears caressing your head before your vision became black and recalling anything from that event impossible.


End file.
